Video streaming services provide videos to users over the Internet. Typical video streaming services abruptly stop a video when the video has ended, and abruptly start the next video. Some services do not start the next video unless a user initiates the video to play. Some conventional video streaming services display static information for the next video that is to be played. In traditional television (TV) broadcasting systems, when a TV program ends, some traditional television networks broadcast a commercial-type segment to inform the viewer of an upcoming program.